


A Dimension Hopping Weekend

by planetundersiege



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: A new fandom? You bet, Coffee, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gwiles, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Spoilers, date, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gwen visits Miles’ dimension. They go on a date.





	A Dimension Hopping Weekend

“Hey Miles.” Gwen said as they walked hand in hand, down the streets of New York, casually dressed. The snow was falling down, proving that winter had come to Miles’ dimension, Gwen had told him it was summer in hers. Right now, they were out on a date, and she pointed at a coffee shop in the distance, same change as in Gwen’s dimension, but with a green logo instead of orange. “Wanna get some coffee? There’s still like an hour until I need to get back to my dimension.”

 

Miles happily gave Gwen a nod, smiling at her, and the two quickly changed their directions, towards it.

 

“Sure, lets go.”

 

It was cold, yes, so a cup of coffee to warm them up would be a good idea, also, coffee shop dates may be cliche, but there’s a point in why.

 

They worked.

 

“So, it was really fun hanging out with you today.”

 

“Yeah. You need to come visit again soon. I know you can’t stay for long, but time just flies by when you’re here. I miss you, you know that?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yeah, I miss you too. This is really taking long distance to a new level, isn’t it?”, she asked, before letting out a chuckle. “I promise I’ll come next Saturday though, unless you know, emergency.”

 

“Heh, got that. Anyway, what coffee do you want? I’m paying.”


End file.
